Pushed To Love Someone
by I Don't Even Know Random Girl
Summary: What happens if Peeta doesn't make it on top of the Cornucopia? Then Cato and Katniss don't kill each other? Snow is mad, very mad. The only thing that can help them now is the capitol people! They want star-crossed lovers then that's what they'll get! rating may change. So some things out there are like this but my idea is original and will have many twists of its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet, so this is my first Hunger Games and Kato story so please bear with me! I hope you all like it! And Please leave me a review no flames, you don't like then leave this fic! Okay thanks! (: Also if I got anything wrong about something sorry but I don't have the book with me, my cousin is borrowing it :/, and tell me if I should go on thanks ya'll! And I'd like to tell you that I can't always update because I have dance and its all year round fall, winter, spring, and summer which it is right now where I live and I can only get on to write at night so if I don't always update I am sorry! **

_**Chapter One: Love Him**_

~Katniss' Point Of View~

I looked down once I climbed the cornucopia and gained my footing I turned to help Peeta if he wasn't already. "Katn-" He cut off to scream as a mutt grabbed him on the middle. I let out a scream,

"PEETA NO NOT PEETA! PLEASE NOT HIM!" I heard someone behind me climb onto the cornucopia; I grabbed my bow and an arrow locking it into place as I turned on my knees ready to shoot at him. He turned seeing me he held up his hands his breathing off, below us we heard Peeta scream and I tear rolled down my face. I won't even get to say goodbye which is the least I can ask, it say goodbye. Cato was watching my every breath, and I did everything in my power not to show how weak I am.

"You know, we could both make it out of here, alive I mean." He said still watching me as if I was a bomb about to go off, which maybe I am.

"It's not two tributes its two tributes as long as there from the same district." I growled but heard my voice shake at times.

"I know that, but what if we just didn't fight? What if we just sat here?" I heard another one of Peeta's screams and it broke me I fell down lying on my back on the head of the cornucopia but in case I held an arrow in my hand I didn't trust Cato. As Peeta's screams kept coming and we just sat there I started to sob and whisper _I'm sorry, I'm sorry _over and over. Cato and I just sat there until Peeta's screams died with him and the sun was peeking over the trees. I watched Cato he stared at his feet just sat there staring not moving, his face was a mask of emotionless, but his eyes, sadness, anger, haunted, alone, maybe he was more than just a heartless killer like I thought before.

"Cato just k-kill me." I whispered life wasn't it worth it without Peeta, and then the blackness took over.

I opened my eyes with blinding white light and shut them again groaning. _Was I dead? Is this what it's like? Pain and dizziness? Oh and don't forget the white light murdering my eyes. Would I see Peeta? _At this last thought I opened my eyes again letting them get use to the light then I turned my head to the right to see Effie in one of her outlandish outfits and tall wavering wings. I sighed, so I was not dead like I hoped. When Effie noticed I was awake she jumped up grinning blindingly. "Katniss dear finally awake!" She spoke in her loud annoying capitol accent, Effie was annoying and stuck up but she like my prep team are so unaware that you kind of have to love them their like small children.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice was sleepy and rough like I really need to wake up and drink some water.

"Katniss you won the hunger games! Well along with Cato that is, he's in the other room, which better off then you are. Anyway you two have a lot ahead of you this week, interviews, train rides, victory tour, and all that great stuff." She smiled at me. I sighed processing what she was saying very slowly.

"Wait, Cato and I both won?" I asked a little more than shocked, I was sure he was gonna kill me.

"Yes, yes, keep up Katniss!" She chirped, making me sigh.

"Where's Haymitch?" I asked sitting up in the melt hospital bed.

"Right here, sweetheart." He said standing by the door of my hospital room. He cleared his throat walking inside next to my bed.

"Katniss and I need to talk alone."

"Right well, I'll be back see you all later." Effie said skipping out.

"You two are in big trouble with Snow." I sighed; I kind of saw this coming I was just wishing it wouldn't have.

"What's new, so what do I have to do?"

"Love Him

**Sorry if it's too short! Well again R&R! No flames and listen to **_**How we Roll**_** by Britt Nicole it's really good! I'm doing a dance to it! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews it was great! (: So I'll answer some if needed and then go on with the story, never be afraid to ask anything thanks!**

_**SweetLoveOFMine – Yes in this chapter you will find out it really wasn't much, but thank you for the review! (:**_

_**Courtney DiLaurentis – First thanks for the review and I'm so happy you like it and I did check out your story I read the first couple chapters and I thought it was really good! You should go on (:**_

_**Itsjillian – I'm so happy you loved it (: thanks soooo much! And what do you mean like fighting or sexy? I have some big plans for this story I hope you (and all my other readers) enjoy!**_

**Well thanks again guys and thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this! I love you all *passes out cookies for you all*. **

*Katniss' Pont of View*

I coughed and looked down at my hands, this was really going nowhere, it would never work, we were much too different. Right now I am sitting on my hospital bed across from Cato we've been sitting here for 20 minutes straight not talking just sitting there. As I looked up at the boy sitting in the hospital chair across from my bed I feel sick Peeta should be here not Cato. I look back down at my hands and take a deep breath, guessing I should talk because they're going to keep us in here until we do. Just as I was going to talk though I heard Cato move in his chair and then he spoke.

"Look we have to do this! Not just to save our lives but our families lives too!" I looked back up at him, he was leaning forward in his chair, his voice had been cold but despite at the same time, his eyes held fear, loneliness, strength, dispersion, and hope. Looking into his eyes and hearing his voice they way he so wanted to help his family made me rethink my first thoughts about him even more, he (like myself) had a family he loved and cared for, he (like me) would do anything for them even fake being in love. I knew, of course, he was right, we had to do this for our families or Snow would take them down like tributes of the hunger games, and he wouldn't even blink an eye to it. I also knew that by doing this it would mean I'd have to spend all of my life with Cato and I'd always be a pawn in the capitol's games, always. Finally I pulled myself from my thoughts and nodded speaking for the first time,

"I know, we have to make it look real too. we should start to spend time together figure out how we're going to play things and well get along best we can, and if we do fight, which I almost 100 % sure we will, we keep it hidden, got it?" I said and he nodded well I was speaking.

"We need to know things about each other too."

"Yeah we'll do that later, but Cato why didn't you just kill me?" It was something I really wanted to know, he should have just killed me it would have been so much easier if he had, for him, me, the districts, the capitol, so why? Why hadn't he just killed me?

"Uh, I didn't care to, I said I wasn't gonna kill you." He shrugged leaning back in his chair. I sighed I didn't feel that was a real answer but I didn't push him. Just because I had to be 'in love' with him didn't mean I had to trust him. "Right, well, you have to be checked out then they're going to bring us to the training center and we'll stay there for two days then we have the interview with Cesar and the recap of the games." I nodded as he stood and walked out.

I was now standing, next to Cato, in our room at the tribute training center. I was nervous about sharing a bed, room, and bathroom with Cato it seemed like a bad idea all in all. But knew that this, and many other things, I'd have to do weather I enjoyed it or not. So I told Cato that I was going to take a shower and I'd be out soon and to do whatever he needed. Once in the bathroom I turned the shower on and sat on the toilet putting my face in my hands rubbing my eyes. _How did I get into all this? Why did I get into this? Why couldn't I have just died in the arena with Peeta? _Thinking of Peeta made tears come to my eyes and I let them fall as I undressed and stepped in the shower. He was so young, so sweet, wouldn't hurt a fly! It was cruel he was taken from this earth, yet at the same time with the way our lives our made it was a blessing too, I wish I could be with him. He really was the first man I ever loved, he'd always hold a place in my heart, forever. Once my shower and crying was over I towel dried myself then pressed the button that dried my hair instantly. I walked out to see Cato sitting on the bed in his boxers with no shirt and reading a book. As I walked over to the closet and grab some night clothes I can't help but stare at this chest and ads, the years of training really did pay off there. I walked back to the bathroom and changed but just as I was about to close the door I heard Cato say. "See anything you like, firegirl?" I blushed bright red and closed the door I waited till the blush went down and my cheeks weren't flushed so bright red then I changed and went off to bed. Cato and I sleeping as far apart as we could.


End file.
